storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Norman
|image1 = File:NormanTGRS.png|TGRS |first_appearance = |creator(s) = Sharon Miller Ian McCue |name = Norman |nicknames = Norm |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor England |relative(s) = |affiliation = * Vicarstown Dieselworks * North Western Railway |basis = BR 11001 |gauge = |power_type = Diesel–mechanical |fuel_type = Diesel |configuration = 0-6-0DM |wheels = 6 |top_speed = 45 mph |designer(s) = Oliver V.S. Bulleid |builder(s) = BR Ashford Works |year_built = c.1949 |railway = North Western Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }} is an orange-red diesel shunter. He is often seen working around Vicarstown. He has a twin named . Biography '' Norman was one of the diesels who took over the Sodor Steamworks. He later laughed at for not being able to rescue . Norman told that had been on his hoist for two years and was there when he was given his new wheels. He also offered Thomas a place to sleep at the Dieselworks when the turntable at Tidmouth Sheds was frozen. He was at the Dieselworks when returned after looking for him, , Sidney, and . When the Great Railway Show was being held, Norman was one of the engines who were hoping to be picked to compete, but he wasn't picked. Norman was later involved in an accident with Thomas, resulting in the tank engine being unable to compete in The Great Railway Show until he decided to compete there anyway. Sometime later, he helped the other diesels do the steam engines' work when the coal delivery was delayed. Like in the television series, Norman was at the Dieselworks when returned after looking for him, , Sidney, and : "Paxton and Diesel". Like in the television series, Norman helped the other diesels do the steam engines' work when the coal delivery was delayed : " ". One day, Norman and were working together when Dennis tricked Norman into doing his work for him : "Dennis Meets His Twin". Like in the television series, when the Great Railway Show was being held, Norman was one of the engines who were hoping to be picked to compete, but he wasn't pickedSpecial: " ". Personality Norman's shape represents his twin , but he is a diesel engine who is much kinder and more willing to work. He wants to be liked by all the engines, whether they be steam or diesel engines. So he does his part at the Sodor Dieselworks and follows all of his orders; in fact Norman is so efficient, Sir Topham Hatt holds him in high regard. However, poor Norman often breaks down and he does not like that. Unlike Dennis, who is lazy, if Norman were fixed properly he would show what a Really Useful Engine he can be. He is also willing to help another engine in trouble. Basis Norman is based on the Bulleid Diesel prototype, No. 11001. is also based on this locomotive. File:DennisandNorman'sbasis.jpg|Norman's Basis Livery Norman is painted orange-red with yellow lining and has a dark grey roof. Trivia * Despite Norman's nickname being "'Norm'''", he has been consistently referred to by his full name. He shares this dilemma with and . * Norman is the first vehicle character to have a unibrow. References Category:Characters Category:Red Characters Category:North Western Railway Category:Standard Gauge Category:Diesels Category:0-6-0